


Driver’s license

by Cheetoyui



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound Visits Florida (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, georgenotfound - Freeform, i use these fics to deal with my own lonelyness lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetoyui/pseuds/Cheetoyui
Summary: Dream starts to realize his feelings for the male he’d been friends with.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song “Drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo”  
> This is my first time writing on ao3 so please be nice ^^  
> 

“George...” the blonde shimmied, embarrassment coursing through his veins.

A small smile crept upon his face “what? Don’t act like you didn’t ask for that!” The male's friend, George, laughed “George! That’s weird!” Dream pushed, tiny chuckles erupting from his throat “oh god hey what’s happening sorry—“ a new person joined the TeamSpeak, dreams emerald eyes roamed to the channels on the black paneling and he grinned as he read the name “Hey sap” Dream exclaimed “hiii Dream” sapnap replied, “sapnap where were you?” George implored “i was out George, I have a life unlike you, Mr. I-sleep-all-day” sapnap scoffed, a small smile creeping to the blonde's defined jawline.

“We should play some among us, kinda sick of Minecraft right now” dream giggled, setting upwards. the back of his chair was digging into his back causing small indents in the flesh “ooh! The Minecraft speedrunner is sick of Minecraft!” sapnap butted in “oh my God sap” the corner of the male's mouth tugged upwards “I don't mind some among us, I also need a break from Minecraft” George opposed “ughhhh fine we can play among us” sapnap whined, dream let out an amused laugh “are you seriously whining right now? You didn't have to join”

both sapnap and George's voice slowly faded out, Georges only appearing again when he laughed or chuckled. Dream found the sound nice, he couldn't put his finger on it, but the sound felt familiar, in a good way, obviously.

but yet, at the same time, it felt uncomfortable. The male didn't know why, was it the fear maybe?

“Dream, you good?” Sapnaps voice slowly came back into view “oh— sh— uh sorry” dream quickly shot up, remembering he was streaming “youre alright” Georges posh British accent butted in as well, flowing through dream like music?

“well, among us huh?” dream asked again, already knowing the answers “yeah man!“ a laugh sounding through dreams headphones. Dream moved his mouse over to the among us logo “ill create the game” he announced, cackling slightly?

Dream smiled, declaring the code out loud and allowing his two friends to join “should we invite some of the smp members?” George asked, the sound of George was loud in the blondes headphones so he looked back to discord and lowered the volume of the brit. Dream adverted his eyes to his chatbox on a separate monitor, reading comments such as _”yesss get Tommy!” or “oooh some wilbur and dream streams!! pog o7” and “yeahaha! Among us w the boysss!!”_.

he found it nice. he liked having people look up to him, it made him happy to know he had helped so many people “ill invite some people” dream clicked his mouse on the discord button once more, it opened up the black paneling he had seen just a moment ago. firstly, he invited eret. He got back a small “ooh! Be there in a bit :]]”. Then he invited Tommy, getting an “among us? With you? Haha very funny. Fine I'll come but only because it’d be no fun without me” dream snickered at the argument but agreed with it, Tommy was hilarious. 

He proceeded to invite nihachu, wilbur, tubbo, fundy and minx. as he heard the sounds of everybody joining the teamspeak he grinned “hey everyone” he let out, quickly closing the discord page and getting back on among us. “Hey dreamy” George smirked as he spoke, dream letting out a loud wheeze as he started the game. he read the red text of the screen **”Imposter”**. It was funny, he started following George immediately. George ran to the corner and dream follow, whispering “dream... kill me here dream” dream chuckled “whatever you say georgie” George sat there in the corner for a moment, standing still, trying to figure out what dream meant. The second he got it he started screaming and running “DREAM NO” he stopped, trying to assert dominance maybe? “dream don't you dare kill me” George stood there, not moving at all as dream took tiny steps closer and closer “youre not actually imposter” dream smiled “thats a 1 in 7.5 trillion chance!!” tubbo trotted by the two. Dream let out a loud wheeze before suddenly killing tubbo, his laughing dying down “DREAM” tubbo gasped “DREAM-???” George echoed “don’t tell” Dream countered, snickering slightly.

almost 2 hours later, everybody had logged off and Dream had ended the stream. People quickly getting tired or being busy due to the time zones “well, it’s the dream team again!” Sapnap laughed, causing the other two older males to laugh as well “i actually think I’m gonna head off, it’s really late and i have some work tomorrow” Dream nodded, knowing the Texan wasn’t able to see it.

The two eldest males heard the sound of sapnap logging off “it’s just you and me” silence was the only thing Dream heard “yeah” George laughed after a moment.

“yeah”

Dream looked down at his nails and picked at the skin, anxiety kicking in “I’m sorry for not being so talkative, I’ve been editing all day. I’m very tired” George yawned, standing up to start putting stuff away “but yeah i think I’m gonna head off as well, I’m super tired” Dream laughed “get your beauty sleep gogy” George nodded in approval, closing his trash bin next to him after putting in the rest of the trash around him “see you later Dream” Dream didn’t respond, the small bubble of fear that he’d accidentally stutter bubbling in his stomach.

Dream heard the ‘ _ding _’ noise of George leaving the voice channel and rose his nimble fingers to the off button on his computer. The male let out an abbreviated sigh as he slowly stood up and walked up the stairs, heading to his room to finally get some rest.__


	2. Staggered breaths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets his drivers license and George find a a new she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thank you so much for the support this book got recently! Sorry if updates aren’t too fast, I’m really busy recently.  
> Also, as always, please remember that this is my first time writing on ao3 so ignore any mistakes!

The freckled-over man steps out of the car, the female with brown hair and a notepad stepping out as well “you’ve passed Clay, let’s get you back alright?” Dream nodded, excitement coursing through his veins.

As the blonde stepped into the building to take his photos and finally get his new driver's license, he looked at the female who stared back nonchalantly. “You did great Clay, it was quite a surprise considering your first driver's test with me” Dream chuckled “well I’ve grown up Sasha, I’m 21 now y’know” he dangled the pair of keys from the test car he had driven in her face “I do know clay, I remember you coming to Max’s house after failing and after spotting me, you almost cried” the male laughed, memories rushing back through his head “stand here Clay! We’re gonna take the photos now” Dream nodded, standing on the white tarp and smiling as the female— Sasha— clicked on the camera, a white and creamy colored flash appearing and disappearing just as fast as it came, making dream shake. He laughed as he stood up, letting the brunette make the card.

Once the female had finished the card she placed it in his hand, kissing him on the cheek just as she used to do. The male sputtered before laughing softly taking the card and waving “thank you, Sasha!” The male nodded his head and headed out the door, shuttering with excitement.

He couldn’t wait to tell George, a small smile forming at just the thought. He closed the door and headed upstairs to his recording room to call George on discord and maybe play a little Minecraft.

As the blonde shimmied in his seat to get comfortable, a furry ball of love cuddled against his leg “oh aren’t you a gorgeous girl” he smiled before hearing a small snicker “that was adorable” George retorted jokingly, emphasizing the “a”. Dreams voice was soft as he laughed as well “shush George, we all know you talk to your pets the same way” George just laughed “I won’t deny it” 

After loud fits of laughter and joking rejoinders back and forth, the two men had finally calmed down “so, I got my driver's license” the blonde said, hair falling in front of his face “that's cool! Now you can finally drive hours over to me!” George stated, a smile evident in his tone “I don't think that’ll be happening for a while British boy” dream chuckled, George muted his mic for a second before coming back and stating “I also got good news!” dream whistled “tell me now!” George laughed at the eagerness in the Floridian's tone “I found a certain someone at a coffee shop”

That was what dream was not expecting. It was at the bottom of his list of stuff to expect, if he was being honest, it wasn't on his list at all. 

The news stabbed through dreams heart like a dagger, the blonde had stopped breathing, tears prickling at his eyes “o– oh.” is that all he could say? A simple ‘oh’? “What's wrong?” George's voice was drowning dreams brain, dream had to think of something quick “I– I Uhm... We can't make jokes about how we're together anymore” dream feigned a laughed, his breathing shaky “oh yeah that's true, but it's alright, we’ll be homies forever” it felt like George was a weight and it was suddenly plopped on his shoulders. Crushing him.

After a good minute of silence, dream felt his eyes get heavy, so he closed them. A white bead of salty liquid trickled down his cheek, he looked up and took a deep breath in and out.

“So. What's her name?” dream smiled, a small grin, toothy too “her names Brooke! She's not British but she is French, she lives in Brighton though” dream took one last deep breath to steady himself “she sounds lovely, do you like her?” dream gave his ceiling fan a look, small dust particles falling with every slow spin of the blades. I really gotta clean that. Dream thought to himself “like her? Oh no, I love her!” dream sighs “I'm glad, I like it when your happy” a bubble of hurt swelling in his chest and paining him.

After a couple more hours of soft laughs and loud screams, the two boys were finally tired “I'm gonna head off now, Brooke's gonna be over in 10 and I have to get ready” the weight on the male's shoulders crushed him just a bit more as George said that “alright, have fun, use protection” dream snickered, the British boy on the other line getting flustered and stuttering “dream!” he gagged “weirdo” his voice soon came calm again “alright, well cya later!” just as dream opened his mouth to speak, the brit logged off “oh.” he sighed, standing up and dusting off his legs, looking at his desk before heading over to his couch, grabbing the bottle of whiskey on the table and drinking straight from the bottle.

If George were here he’d tell me to stop drinking and get up. Maybe eat. The blonde thought to himself, his brain still drowning by the British boy he’d been friends with for so long. 

Soon his eyelids got heavy, and soon, he began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
